Coup De Foudre
by brosephina
Summary: Quinn Fabray finds love in an unusual place after she's lost everything.   Rated mature for possible later chapters.
1. Prologue

This is slightly AU, in the idea that Lucy Caboosey didn't actually happen and Quinn was always blonde and small.

Quinn stared ahead of herself silently, biting her lip. She'd finally broken down and gotten a job, to be able to afford her own apartment. It was easier to do it in the summer, when she could work every day and have no other obligations. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd do now, on the first day of her senior year. Quinn hardly expected anyone to even recognize her now, after she'd come into her own.

Her entire life, her parents had always wanted the picture perfect daughter. They wanted petite, blonde, head cheerleader and prom queen. It'd become abhorrently clear when she became pregnant that despite a life dedicated to making her parents happy, it meant nothing if she made one mistake. Now, she'd lost her family, the cheerios and she was tired of mooching off of glee club's families.

It was needless to say that lacking any family and any true friends, Quinn was quick to realize she had nothing to lose. She didn't exactly have the best reputation in school to worry about damaging; no family to have to please and suddenly, the blonde could be her own person. A week before school started, the ex-cheerio went shopping for clothes that actually appealed to her instead of what was just in style and even dyed her hair pink.

Sure, it had been freeing to not have to worry about what anybody thought but it didn't mean that she didn't. Taking a deep breath, she tugged at her black cut off Nirvana shirt with a tiny smile and forced herself to continue forward to the big doors of the high school. Of course it would be intimidating; being the first time she'd seen anyone from school since her big makeover. But, she was Quinn Fabray and Quinn Fabray did not back down.


	2. Little House

To give it a little bit of a Glee feel, I'll be naming each chapter after a song I think it would fit it. I'll post what song and artist it is, in case anyone would like to listen to add to the experience.

Little House by The Fray is this chapter's theme song.

Rachel leaned back from her locker, looking around in an attempt to figure out what everybody was whispering about. She'd gone back to dressing how she pleased without the cares of others like she used to, but surely people were used to that by now? This had to be something else attracting their gossip. When the brunette's eyes finally caught the reason for the mumbling, Rachel's jaw dropped. At first, she questioned her sanity. Maybe someone had attacked Quinn's hair... then took her wardrobe. No, this was all Quinn's doing. Rachel could tell by the little smirk that graced those lips at the reactions she was getting.

It wasn't long though, as expected, that the negative reactions started to wear on Quinn. Rachel couldn't help but keep her eyes on the former blonde silently, watching as her smirk faded to an insecure purse of the lips. Her feet shuffled just a bit quicker past every head that turned to her, feeling increasingly desperate to get out of everybody's quizzical glances. It had been great to let loose and change, but Quinn still wasn't as ready as she thought she was to not care what people thought. Quinn thought it would be freeing to be herself, but now she just felt suffocated.

Rachel took a deep breath, watching the other girl's actions with an air of familiarity. Of course, Rachel knew exactly how Quinn felt. After all, she was shunned and ridiculed mercilessly for how she dressed and while she wasn't as affected now by it, she'd admit it was rather intimidating when she first came to high school and into nothing but insults. Quinn was mean to Rachel though. She was _one_ _of them_. Quinn had been one of those girls that added insult to injury, so why did Rachel feel bad? But, if Rachel didn't help Quinn, wouldn't she be as bad as the people she so tried not to be? Sighing heavily as her conscience got the best of her, Rachel smoothed her skirt, closed her locker and followed Quinn.

Quinn decided to skip going to her locker and headed straight into the girls' bathroom and exhaled a giant sigh of breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in. She leaned against the sink and swallowed hard, letting her head drop as she calmed herself down. Quinn let her eyes shut, taking another deep breath before glancing up to see Rachel standing in the door with a sympathetic look towards Quinn. She could've straightened up, saying something along the lines of "I don't need sympathy from some man-handed show freak, Berry." But, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Quinn just stood silent, embarrassed tears stinging her eyes as Rachel took a few steps forward, letting the door swing shut behind her. Seeing Quinn so broken down so easily took Rachel by surprise and, as if the last few years hadn't happened, Rachel reached out and touched the girl's hand carefully as it gripped the sink.

"Are you okay?" Rachel spoke after a few seconds, looking up at the girl. This seemed like such a miniscule reason for Quinn to be getting so worked up but after months of holding everything in and treating everyone like they had no effect on her, the fact that she was alone had finally registered in her when she walked in the school. She was the subject of every remark and she hardly had friends to come to her rescue. Of course, there was glee club but how sincere were they really about their friendships with Quinn? Quinn just stared at Rachel quietly, not bothering to pull away as she dropped her head again and shook it to answer Rachel's question.

Rachel stepped forward again, deciding to take a risk and wrap her arms around the other girl's waist. She never really had any friends, so she couldn't say she was used to consoling anyone, but she relied on how her dads would treat her whenever she happened to be upset. Even so, the brunette couldn't help but be surprised as Quinn wrapped her arms around the other girl in return before burying her face in Rachel's shoulder.

It was so out of character and Rachel could admit she was a bit taken aback by this new, deeply upset Quinn. Sighing softly, Rachel rubbed her back gently as she rocked them back and forth. "Shhh.. whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine." She frowned, holding the girl. Even after all she'd done to Rachel, the diva couldn't help but pity the girl in her arms. Nobody deserved to feel this bad. Sighing, she held her up and stroked the back of her head gently.

Quinn finally pulled away after a minute and took a deep breath, biting her lip. _Pull it together, Fabray, _Quinn thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes, looking anywhere but at Rachel, _Are you really relying on Berry to make you feel better? Well, if anyone knew how you felt, it's Rachel… if you stuck with her; at least you'd have one friend. But, it's __**Berry**__. But it's a friend, and you need a friend, Fabray. What have you got to lose by befriending her? _Quinn gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought, staring at the floor.

Rachel stared up at the girl silently, bracing herself for a slap across the face similar to the one she'd received from the same girl on prom night. Taking a shallow breath, she flinched visibly when Quinn lifted her hand before sighing in relief when it was just to rub her eyes again. The words that came soon after were enough to make even ever-dramatic Rachel's jaw drop slightly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn finally whispered hoarsely, looking down at the brunette with puffy eyes. "I don't just mean for… crying on you. Well, I'm sorry for that too. I just," The pinkhaired girl pursed her lips as she tried to collect herself before speaking again. "I'm sorry I was so awful to you all the time. I didn't really… realize how awful it was. Just that, was terrible. I can't imagine how it felt every day…" Quinn's eyes filled with tears again as it became obvious to her that she would soon enough, know how it felt to be hated every day.

Rachel frowned slightly, shaking her head. She'd long ago forgiven the girl; she knew it was all from a place of insecurity and she wasn't one to hold grudges. She had better things for her mind to be set upon. Sighing, Rachel touched her hand once more, just glad Quinn wasn't retaliating by hitting her. "Quinn, I understand how you feel… you don't need to apologize. I can imagine just walking in here was payment enough for how you've treated me. You're forgiven."

Quinn sniffled and nodded slightly, looking down at their hands before lifting her eyes to meet Rachel's once more. That had sealed the deal. Rachel was about her only chance for a real friend of any sort and Quinn needed it. Even now, it was enough to shock Rachel all over again when she finally got the nerve to be friends. She couldn't even believe herself as she mumbled the words.

"Do you think we could be friends?"


End file.
